A Past Figure
by White Cloud Dreamer
Summary: Bella and Edward argue still over the same thing. Will he change her? Please R&R. I just updated, now have a chapter ten, updated 4.17. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, they are really appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I hated when Edward and I had these fights. It was like this all the time these days. The fact that it was summer helped a little, it is much better than having to fight and look at depressing snow as well, that's for sure. But no matter what, I hated fighting with Edward. I always felt so bad afterwards. Always being over the same subject as well. Me wanting him to change me, to be like him, so I can be beautiful and young forever, so I can be with him for eternity, never leaving his side. Then there is what he wants for me. What he thinks is best. Wanting me to live my life as humanly possible, as if I had never met him. Although he does not truly know how annoying it is. How incredibly boring human life can be, for he can not remember. I don't want to be normal, I want to be extraordinary. I want to be like him, and his family.

I look into his eyes, and I am shocked with what I see. I think it is, weakness. It can't be, I mean, I know that Edward fights his instincts when ever he is with me, but, I never saw him look like this. I have never seen him losing before. I keep my distance, not wanting to make this any harder on him. I have to be good. Yet, I don't want to be, part of me wants him to lose. Part of me wants him to let his guard down, and then… Oh, I can't even think it, even if that is how I feel. 

I look at him from the other side of my room. I see me, in my jean shorts and blue tank top, and him, in a white t-shirt and shorts. He is now sitting in the window staring out into the forest and I am sitting Indian-style on my bed just watching, waiting.

Finally I break the silence, "Edward." I call. But there is no answer. Obviously the worst is not over yet.

Finally, he turns to me, eyes still full of sadness, but a little smile on his face. "Lets go to our clearing."

Happy to go anywhere with him, I quickly agree. It is a long, quiet car ride. But I do all I can to keep my eyes from the road, from everything speeding past us as the needle quickly accelerates past 85. I gently reach out my hand to once again entwine our fingers together, all the while testing to make sure it is safe. It is, and he gathers my hand in his, and stares over at me.

"Are you still not scared of me?" he asks.

I look into his eyes searching, wondering, but in an instant his eyes are on the road once more. "I am not scared of you. I am never scared of you. How could I be, you are so gentle and so loving. No I do not fear you Edward Cullen, I fear your instincts. Today is the first time I have ever thought that you might give into what your body is telling you. But you didn't and I thank you for that." I give him a warm smile hoping he knows that this time I am telling the whole truth. And he does.

"Isabella, thank you, for once, not editing your thoughts." By the time he had finished his sentence, he was around at my door and I realized that we were there. That was when it hit me, we were running from here.

I knew that he was still not his happy self, so I decided that I would try not to complain about the running the best I could. So I put on a smile and stepped out of the car.

Of course this didn't fool him, it only made him laugh. "Bella, honestly, you have been running with me plenty of times before, and still you are not use to it. Still you do not trust that I won't let you hit a tree."

"Well, I have begun to believe that you and the things you do are not something that you just get use to. And as for the trees, it is not my fault, they are rather sturdy, and I would like to once again return back to Charlie in one piece. If you don't mind."

He chuckled, and turned around waiting for me to climb on and reluctantly I do. Then we are running faster and faster, I feel the wind hitting my face and I do my best to clamp my eyes shut. As soon as I do, he has stopped and I am slipping away from his body. Then I hit the ground with a thud, and he laughs at me, just like the last time this happened. But I think he honestly thought I would have caught myself this time.

"Ouch," I say rubbing my butt. "You could have given me a little more time to open my eyes, or even a heads up!"

He laughs at my complaining and picks me up the way a mother does an infant and holds me there. Then he lightly presses his lips to mine, and stands me up right. "You know Bella, if you keep complaining I might just leave you at home the next time I come here!"

I just stood up, wiped off my butt, and went to the middle of the clearing, where I sat down and raised my head to look up at the clouds floating over us. He follows, but laughs at my behavior.

"I love the clouds!" I told him, finely looking down. "Not dark gloomy looking clouds, but the fluffy, white ones you only see on rare occasions here." I laughed. "Very rare!"

He looked at me, "I knew that you hated the weather here, but I thought that you had somewhat adjusted to it." His eyes suddenly looked sad again. "I guess not."

"Edward, as long as I am near you, I would put up with hail, sleet, rain, thunderstorms, and even, snow! I love you and if being with you means putting up with that kind of weather then, bring it on!" I laughed at myself, at how free I could be around him, but how guarded I seemed to be around everyone else.

He laughed with me, and I crawl over to where he was sitting, only a little ways away. But as I went, I tested every pace, closer and closer, and then I was beside him. He was laying on his back gazing up at the sky, and I laid down beside him, with my head rested on his chest. He tilted his head down and kissed me forehead. We laid there for what felt like forever. I then fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke, I looked up and saw the night sky. I saw billions of little stars dancing and circling around my head. I felt like I could get lost in them for eternity. That's when I noticed that my Edward wasn't my pillow anymore. I sat up and he wasn't anywhere I could see. I stood and started wondering around.

"Edward?" I called. I was scared now. I didn't know how to get back. So many times I had come up this way with him, but all those times I had my eyes closed. "Edward, I am scared!" I yelled. "Edward, Please!" I was pleading at this point.

I noticed our clearing was not wonderful and magnificent at night. No, it was terrifying and scary. I wondered around, but made sure not to go back into the trees. I began wondering where he would have gone. Edward never would have left me here alone. He knows creatures that stalk these woods. He knows of creatures that not even I know. So why would he have willingly left me here alone? Things just didn't make since. My cell phone had died, of course, I hadn't thought to charge it last night. Typical, the one time I actually need the stupid thing, it dies.

I was so frustrated. I threw it on the ground and started going in circles. I began to get tired of this after about ten minutes and found it hopeless. So I went to sit in the middle of the clearing. I began to cry. This was the one time that I was scared. The men, I did not fear them, the car, I had not feared it, but this, this I feared. I feared being away from my Edward, my protector. I feared losing him!

I then heard a rustling of leaves and a twig snap. I spun around, to face the direction from which it came. I walked quietly over to it. What I met, was something I never would have seen coming. Something I would never, ever forget. It was Edward. But the sight of him made me scream. He was bleeding and had slashes all over his shoulders. His face had scratches which looked like they came from branches. I screamed before my mind caught up with my actions. We obviously weren't alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward!" I screamed running towards him to help him walk. He was hurt terribly. A normal man would not be able to stand, let alone walk. I gave him a little bit of extra support and we began walking as fast as he could manage. That's when I heard him.

"Bella, you have to go, quickly. You have to leave me here. We will never make it." He said. I looked at his eyes and they were full of pain, they were black.

"Edward, I refuse to leave you! Now lets go, hurry!"

"Bella, you don't have a clue what we are up against!"

"If I leave you, you will die, I don't care what is out there, Edward, I don't care what you tell me to do at this point. I will obey none of it. I will never leave you! With out you I will die. So I might as well stay here and help you! If we die, I don't care, we will die together!"

"Bella," He started, but I wasn't paying attention.

"No, Edward, now let's go!"

We were running now, but only at my speed of a run. I doubt that he had enough strength to carry me. So we ran. Never looking back, and never stumbling. I was not concerned for my safety at this point. I wanted Edward alive and safe, and I wasn't resting until that happened. I am not sure how long we ran, his arm around me, me helping him run. But together we were like one, escaping whatever it was that was after us. Finally after an immeasurable time, we reached his Volvo.

I quickly helped him into the passengers seat and buckled him up. As of this moment, time was not in our favor. More than likely what ever that thing was, was still out there. Chasing us. But what didn't make sense was why didn't it attack us when we were running. Why not get us when we are weak? Why wait so long to attack, why not get it over with? It was Edward that broke my train of thought.

"Bella, you need to drive faster, much faster. It is running. Do not go where you want to. Do not go to the hospital or to my house. Go to your house and take me to your room. What ever you do don't go near the rest of my family."

Edward looked so tired, so weak. He could barely move. His eyes were at the ceiling of his car.

"Edward, why can't I take you to your family. Carlisle can help you. You need…" He cut me off.

"Bella please listen to me, you have to drive faster if we are going to beat this thing to your house it won't bother me if I am in your house. It knows Charlie is there and will not risk being seen. You can not take me to Carlisle or Esme, or anyone else because he will follow you, and that is what he wants. He wants us all together.

Reluctantly I pressed my foot to the gas petal and the car immediately went much faster than I wanted to go, but I had to do it for Edward. I had to keep him safe. At that moment the needle pushed past 120 and I was scared.

"Edward, I am not that good of a driver, and…" Once again he cut me off.

"My Bella, listen, you are a wonderful driver. Please don't worry, just keep the speed up, and I will tell you if he is trailing."

"Who is he, Edward?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road. "Why does he want all of you together. I need to know, Edward. Edward, I'm scared!" I yelled. 


	4. Chapter 4

-  
Chapter 4

This made him jump, he obviously didn't expect it. " His name is Aimes. He is a werewolf. But much more dangerous than most. We used to run together when I was going through my early years of being a vampire. I ran with him and his group because they were powerful. Werewolves and Vampires normally do not mix because we are both a very dominant species. But I met him hunting one night and he showed me his clan. We stayed together threw my years of rebellion, but once I began to see Carlisle's point of view, once I began to understand his reasons for what he did, I left. He has always hated Carlisle for taking me. I was very powerful and we were great friends, therefore when I left he was very angry, and vowed that one day, he would hurt the ones I loved the way I hurt him when I left. Through all the years of me being with him, he never knew that I could read minds, that is how I know he is here for revenge. Most of his clan has been killed off by humans, but he was able to escape. They were taken by surprise and he is the only one that remains. He wanted me to go back with him, to kill all of those awful humans that took his followers. I refused and I heard his mind. He is going to try to hurt you. To hurt Carlisle and the rest of my family. I heard all of this and have not returned to my house since. I call, but do not go near it."

He had occupied the conversation up to this point, which was probably for the best, seeing as how I more than likely couldn't have got my words to come out right if I tried. What was I going to do. His family was in danger. His life was in danger. But what could I really do to help? 


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward, why didn't you tell me this earlier? How long has he been around? Where have you been living?"

My mind was swimming with questions. Obviously we were at my house because he was beginning to get out of the car. I jumped out to help him into the house, but he collapsed on the pavement before I could reach him. I ran quickly to help him up. We struggled up to the front porch and I opened the door and walked in.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

I sighed and answered, "Yeah dad, it's me. I am really tired, so I am going to shower and then I will be back to eat, okay." I was stating more than asking.

"Okay, Bells."

I hadn't heard this until I was headed up the stairs, Edward in tow. Once at the top, I guided him to the bathroom. He desperately needed to shower off the blood that had consumed his clothing not to mention him. He couldn't go home, and he only kept one pair of clothes here, so I had to wash them, or get him new ones.

"Edward, do you want me to go get your clothes from your house?"

His eyes were wide. "No, Bella, you can not go near my house! Please, don't!"

"Okay, I promise, I won't!" my voice was sharp but I hadn't intended on it being that way. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was only trying to help."

His eyes grew soft. "Bella, I know, I just worry for their safety, for your safety, this is all my fault." He dropped his head into his hands.

"Edward, don't worry, they will be fine, and I am not going to get hurt. I am not leaving you with out a fight. He will not hurt me."

His words were bitter. "You don't know that! You don't have a clue what we are up against. If you thought that the whole thing with James was dangerous and scary, then you have no idea. He is worse than vampires. He looks like a normal person, until he attacks. You can not take him, I can not take him, my whole family together can not hurt him."

His words hurt me, but I could not be mad at him. It wasn't his fault. He feels responsible and stressed. Not to mention the pain he is in.

"Edward..." I said taking him in my arms and hugging him fiercely. I then shut the bathroom door, and waited for Edward to hand me his clothes. He did and I headed down stairs to quickly throw them in the washing machine and then to change.

Once out of now bloody clothes, I threw them in there with his and turned it on. I quickly walked into the kitchen to fix myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

After eating I took off up stairs to find that Edward had changed into his spare jean shorts and a t-shirt. He was covered in slashes and gashes all over his body that I could see. He looked awful and I felt so bad for him. "Edward, you look…" There were no words to describe it. He was still gorgeous under every red line and every red gash on his face. Yet his eyes were troubled and torn. He was in pain, but it was much more than physical pain. He wasn't hurting on the outside, he was hating himself on the inside.

Edward notice that I was at loss for words, so he helped me. "Terrible." He said it with a slight chuckle and then swiftly ran to me, grabbing me up in his arms. My Edward carried to the bed without a word, and placed me there to dream. But I refused to sleep.

"Yes, your cuts and wounds look terrible, but not you. You look troubled." I looked into his eyes, those big, golden eyes that always made me weak. They hold pain.

"I just can't believe what I have done. What trouble I have caused my family."

I look over at him, raising my head from my pillow. I placed my hand under it, propping up my head.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I was so worried for him. He was so distressed.

"Bella, I don't know. There is only one way we can kill Aimes. Even that though is a long shot. I am going to call Carlisle while you sleep to see what to do, killing him is last resort." 


	6. Chapter 6

"No, I want to hear what he has to say. I will stay up with you. I am not tired anyways."

"Bella, please, you need to sleep. Please, trust me." He was almost pleading.

"Ok, fine." Like a young child I turned over on my side to face the opposite wall, my back to him. I was pouting, and he knew it.

In an instant his arms were around me, comforting me with his cold touch. "Please don't be that way. I will tell you everything tomorrow. It will be a very busy day, one that I don't want you tired for. For a while now your senses are going to have to be very alert." "Well, Edward, I would be even more alert now, if you had changed me when you had the chance." I hadn't wanted to get mad at him, but it wasn't my fault. He should have changed a long time ago, and we wouldn't have to worry as much about me.

He kissed the back of my head lightly, and whispered, "I am sorry Bella, I now know that I probably should have changed you. I just do not want you to regret it, and yet even if you do regret it, there will be no going back."

That was the last thing I remembered before I fell into a deep sleep.

EPOV:

She is so still, I think she is finally asleep.

"Bella?" I call. No answer, she must be asleep. I can hear her breathing slow, that too means she has left me to dream.

I go sit in the rocking chair across from her and pull out a cell phone. Oh, how much it hurts just to move, but I have to be strong for my family. I dialed the number for Carlisle's cell phone, and try to wait patiently for him to answer, but it doesn't work. Finally he picks up.

"Edward?" He asks.

"Carlisle." I say. "How is everyone. Has Aimes seen you yet?"

"Edward, Are you alright? Alice had a vision of you and Bella. You were hurt terribly and Bella was sleeping, unaware."

"We are both fine. So has he?"

"No, he hasn't. Everyone is fine, don't worry."

"Carlisle, where are we going to go? It is only a matter of time before he follows me scent to the house"

"We need to go to Alaska. You need to bring Bella and meet us there. Tonight Edward, we have the advantage of not sleeping, he on the other hand tires. Do not wait, this may be our only shot to get out of here. Pack her stuff and go. Before coming here go to the end of the state and wait until dawn. When the dealerships are open I want you to trade the Volvo for something else. I don't care what. You can buy another one when this is over and we are all safe."

"Ok, Carlisle."

"Oh, and Edward, you need to seriously consider changing Bella after this is all over. 


	7. Chapter 7

bpov

I woke up still tired, I felt like I hadn't slept at all. Edward had picked me up and was cradling me in his arms.

"Bella," He said. "We have to leave. You have to leave Charlie a note telling him that you needed some time away from here. That it was getting boring or something to that extent. Tell him you will be back in a week or so."

I was still groggy, so I mumbled okay and waited while he got me a pen and a piece of paper. He handed them to me and I wrote to Charlie telling him I would call him in the morning. Once I had done that and handed the paper to Edward he scooped me up again, and carried me somewhere. I wasn't paying a bit of attention. I was way to tired. Not long after that I was asleep once more in my angel's arms.

epov

Bella is so tired. I think she has drifted off back to sleep. Charlie should find the note on Bella's pillow in the morning when he comes to check on her before he leaves for work. Her cell phone is charged and I put it in my pocket incase Charlie called early.

I rushed her quickly to the car and sat her in the back seat with a blanket over her to keep her warm. The bags are in the back, with only the minimum of what she needs. No way is she anywhere near prepared for Alaska. We will definitely have to stop and get her clothes.

Once on the road, it feels like this car won't go fast enough, but I guess it is just as well, I have a lot of time to kill. It is only 3:17 so I guess that I can stop buy a grocery store on the way to the dealership. Hopefully they are open early enough.

She talks and turns the whole drive, either calling my name or saying she loves me. Finally at about 7:00 I pull into Harris Teeter to buy her some food. She is still sleeping, but I doubt that she will be asleep for long so I have to hurry.

Cpov

"Okay, let me see, I need to shower, check on Isabella, get some breakfast, and head out. What time is it anyways." I am trying to figure out what all I need to do before heading into work, but it isn't working. My mind is working fully yet.

I get up to shower, and the water is freezing. When I get finished in there, I head to iron my clothes. Bella must still be sleeping because I haven't heard anything out of her since last night.

Her room is very dark and I think that her bed is…. Made.

"Oh my God, Bella." There is a sheet of paper on her bed, but other than that, nothing. I read it over and it is in Bella's handwriting, but doesn't say where she is. I want to call her, but should I? Bella said she would call, so hopefully she will. There is no way I am going into work now. I will wait for her to call. If I don't here from her soon, I will call her.

Bpov

"Where am I?" That familiar smell is with me, but it is faint. A familiar setting is around me. But where am I? I look around but all I can tell is that is that I am sitting in a Harris Teeter Parking lot.

Epov

"What is all this stuff. What would Bella eat?" I didn't have a clue what any of these things were so I figured that I would go see if she is up to help me.

I walk out side and notice that the sun is up, that can't be good. I quickly walk to the car and climb into the drivers seat.

"Edward!" she said climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hey, Bella!" I wrapped my arms around her and never wanted to let her go. But I had to.

"Bella, we need to get you something to eat. The sun is out, so we have to hurry."

"Edward, where are we?"

"Somewhere in Canada. Now hurry, let's go before someone sees me." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the car and into the store.

"Edward, I…" I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, just get what ever you want, and think there is a possibility of you eating." She wasn't happy that I was forcing her to eat. But without argument she left to grab a basket and collect her things.

I walked beside her in silence watching her throw little things to the basket. I was beginning to get on her nerves because every time she tried to throw the smallest size of something into the basket I always wrenched it out of the basket and onto the shelf. Being sure to replace it with the largest available. Eventually she caught on went a head and grabbed the largest size she found.

"Carlisle wants me to change you." 


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov 

"What!"

I felt the basket begin to fall form my hand, yet I made no motion to catch it. Edward however, did. Like a bolt of lightning he grabbed it before it hit the ground. I was going into shock.

"Did he just say that?" I wondered, trying to convince myself it was real. I never thought anyone would actually want him to change me. Edward began chuckling at my response. Obviously my mouth had dropped open and still was. Taking my hand he guided me up to the front where the registers were positioned, but not without a comment. I heard whisper under his breath, "I guess I picked the wrong time."

Once at the register the boy scanned the food and was handed a green card. I felt Edward then raise his hand to my mouth and close it. Edward got his card and the groceries and walked away while the boy told us to have a nice day.

We rushed to the car, Edward's skin glistened like crystals, bringing unwanted attention to ourselves. The car was already unlocked so we jumped in the front seat and sep off.

"Well, are you going to listen to him and will you please tell me where we are going?" I was getting frustrated with him, he hardly answered any of my questions and it was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Alaska, and I am not sure Bella, we have to talk about it when the time is right. Being changed into a Vampire is not something you just do on a whim. Once we are committed to this, there is no going back."

I gave him a look, but didn't argue. "So where in Alaska are we going, anyway?"

"Not sure, Carlisle thought it best to not tell me, incase I had another run in with Aimes. He will be calling soon, to give us directions."

"Oh." I wasn't all that sure how to respond so I figured that should just about some it up.

Edward glanced over at me. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I just can't seem to make myself believe that all this is real."

"Oh my god, Bella, your father you were supposed to call your father a long time ago."

"What, oh, great, he probably has the rest of the precinct out looking for me by now. That is just perfect." I rolled my eyes, but deep down I was worried.

Edward pulled out my cell phone and I quickly began to punch in a number.

"Hello, Bella." It was a deep seductive voice that came over the phone. It wasn't my father's.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes grew wide, I already knew whose the voice was. I had never heard it before, but I would know that voice anywhere. I pulled the phone away from my ear, and looked at the little screen. I had accidentally called Edward's cell phone out of habit instead of Charlie's. I felt a wave of relief flow throw me. Then I felt brave.

"Who are you?" I knew good and well who it was but he wasn't going to know that, at least not yet. I felt Edward tense up beside me.

"Isabella, has your darling Edward not told you of me?" I could hear the smile in his voice. He was enjoying this.

"Aimes, what do you want?" If I thought Edward was tense before, it was nothing compared to how he was now.

"Oh, so then you have heard of me. My darling Isabella, you know what I want, you know what it is that I seek. Tell me Bella, what is it."

"Revenge." I knew at least that much.

"Very good, Bella. That is correct, I want revenge for what your boyfriend did to me. But, I want Carlisle to suffer more. I want him to suffer the way I suffered when he pulled my best friend away from me. But beautiful Bella, he is not only the one I want to suffer. I will soon hurt you the way your kind hurt my clan. My only other friends. You will pay, Bella, you all will! I am at the house in the woods, I am not far behind you. Don't run make it easy and just give, up my dear. Don't make this any harder for any of us." My mouth once again dropped open, and I began to shake as I hung up the phone.

"I, think he missed you, Edward." I think he missed Edward a lot more than he let on. Even if he acted like he missed Edward. I think he missed him even more.

I dropped the phone and began to cry. Not for myself, I was not afraid to die. But I was afraid for Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and even, Rosalie. Then I thought about a funeral. I thought about seeing myself laying in a casket, I began to cry harder.

"Bella." Edward, pulled over on the highway and got out of the car. He ran around to the passenger door and flung it open. He jumped inside and shut the car door. I could smell him, his scent was wonderful, his embrace, magnificent.

"Bella, where was he?" He was scared to. I could feel myself trembling as we sat there.

"On your cell phone, at your house. He wants to give up. He wants Carlisle to suffer for what he did. He wants us all to, and he will not stop until we do." I was now drying my tears with my shirt.

"So he didn't have your father?"

"Not that I know of. But if he did I think he would have told me." I felt a little relieved at my own words, at how much sense they made.

"Bella, it's okay, nothing is going to happen to you. I will not let it." I think he was trying to convince himself more than he was me.

"Edward, I am not worried about myself. I am worried for you and your family. How are all of you going to beat him. You said yourself you can not take him."

His eyes were full of compassion. "Bella, honestly I do believe that you have no sense of self preservation whatsoever. Now let's get going again. We have lost way too much time as it is."

At that Edward had crawled across the seat of his car and threw it into drive.

"Bella, take a nap, we might be up a while tonight." He reached towards the back seat and pulled out a pillow and light blanket and handed them to me. I put the pillow under my head and covered myself up. I guess I was more tired then I thought because I was soon asleep.

-  
Chapter 9

When I woke there was a new smell in the air. It smelled like a car that had just been purchased. I opened my eyes, it was light out. "How long have I been asleep." I began to think this as my eyes fluttered open to reveal a new surrounding.

"Edward! What is this?" I asked this while gazing around the spectacular car.

"I thought you would like it." He chuckled. "It's the Lexus 2006 convertible."

"Convertible?" I asked stunned.

"Yep. Are you hungry yet. Where would you like to eat."

I was so consumed by the new car that I had forgotten how hungry I really was. "How about there." I answered pointing up at a billboard. It was a picture of a restaurant called Zapado's. It had the look of a Italian restaurant and that was what I was in the mood for, Italian.

"Okay." he said.

"Edward, why did you buy a new car? You loved your Volvo. Why did you give it up?" I was confused and didn't understand.

"Bella, do you remember what we did when James was around? Do you remember how we confused the scent by changing our clothes? That is what we are doing. It gives us some extra time while he tries to pick up the scent."

"Oh, okay."

He got off the interstate, and headed down a road I had never heard of before.

"Bella, you really need to call Charlie."

Oh, Charlie, I had forgotten all about him.

CPOV

"Why hasn't she called? Where is she? Is she okay?" I don't understand where she is, and why she hasn't called. I grabbed my cell phone and headed out towards the car.

"I wonder." I said to myself.

I began to drive down towards the road I knew the Cullens lived on. I finally got to the river and drove over the bridge.

"Are they home?" I got to the driveway when I got a call on my cell.

"Hello?" Oh thank god. It was Bella.

"Isabella, where are you." She acted like she was confused.

"Um, dad, I don't know, but its alright. I will tell you when I find a road sign, okay."

"No, Bella, its not okay. You had me worried sick."

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't call, but I was trying to concentrate. I am talking to you now, so you don't have to worry anymore."

She didn't understand how worried I was. "Bella, where are you headed anyways?"

"Alaska, I have some friends up there. I am going to stay about a week or so alright?"

Alaska, is she serious? "Alaska, Bella. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dad I'm sure. I'll be back in a week or so."

"Alright, Bells. Call me in the morning, okay."

"Okay."

BPOV

"Charlie said okay, he just wants me to call him tomorrow and check in."

I closed the phone just as we walked thru the doors of Zapata's Italian Grill.

"Good, at least we don't have to worry about him." Edward gave me a tiny smile as the hostess led us to our table. I was relieved to find that a man was our waiter.

Inside my head I was rejoicing to know that I didn't have to put up with an obnoxious waitress constantly staring and flirting with my Edward.

"What can I get you to drink?" He said to me with a big smile.

"Sprite, please." I told him.

I looked over at Edward and his eyes were black. He also had a frown on his face.

"I'll have a sprite, as well." He told the boy.

The waiter left and Edward turned towards me.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why did you act that way to that guy?" I could guess why, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"He is a huge pervert who needs to learn to focus on other things then girls and their butts." He told me looking annoyed.

That was all I needed, I knew the rest. It was not a conversation I wanted to have with my boyfriend so I dropped the subject.

"Now, Edward, let's talk about you changing me." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella," He started.

"No, Edward, you can't keep putting this off."

"Fine." He wasn't happy about having to talk about this, but he didn't object.

"So, do you promise that you will, um, you know, when this is all over." There were tons of people around us, so I didn't want to really flat out say it. "No maybes, Edward."

"Yes, I promise. I have realized that I can't put it off any longer. I can't live with out you Isabella, I don't want to. Living for eternity is torture, unless you have that special someone to do it with." He looked over at me and gave that breathe taking smile. It had been so long since I had seen him smile like that, I almost forgot it existed.

I smiled back at him and heard the beginning of a phone ring. He looked over at me and nodded towards the door. Edward then rose, and gracefully walked outside.

As soon as Edward's hand hit that door, the waiter walked out and stood in front of our table.

"Hello, what's your name, I bet you know mine."

"Isabella." I said, good god, this can not be happening, Edward come back.

"He then sat down across from me, where my kind, beautiful boyfriend once sat. Now it's occupant was nothing but a jerk.

"Do you mind if I just give you my order now?" I said, harshly.

"Yes, you can do that when that guy gets back, for now you can talk to me." He suddenly gave a wicked smile.

"Now, are you originally from here, and what are the chances that you would dump that loser and go out with me." He asked reaching across the table to take my hand in his. I realized then, I never wanted anyone to ever take my hand in theirs except for, Edward.

"No, and you have no chance with me ever. My heart belongs to my Edward, and it always will. Also I sware if you don't get your hand off of mine, I will do something you will regret for the rest of your life."

"Do, you promise that?" He asked.

"You disgusting, pig!" I said standing up. I then threw five or six dollars at him and walked away without another word.

Once outside, I felt the cold air hit my face. I saw Edward, and he had a wide grin on his face. The phone was in his hand and he was leaning against a pole.

"Let's go, I suddenly lost my appetite." I stated grabbing his hand and dragging him to his new car.

"I don't blame you, either. Although, that was very entertaining. That guy was a creep, but I love hearing you say those wonderful things about me." He gave me a bright smile and squeezed my hand.

"Well, you should know that is how I feel, Edward. If I am willing to endure three days of immeasurable pain that has to say something."

"It does, I just liked hearing you say it that's all." He sighed.

"Well, then maybe you should leave me with creeps more often." I laughed and he chuckled.

We then got into the car and buckled up.

"So would you like something else?"

"Actually, can I just have McDonalds? It's a fast food place, that should be some where around here."

"Bella, I may not eat it, but I have been around a while. I know what McDonalds is, heck, I was around when it was first began." That made both of us laugh.

"Well, you never know." 

We found a McDonalds on a road sign, got off the interstate and pulled into the drive thru.

"Hello, can I take your order?" The box asked right out side of the driver's window.

"I need to get a um, Bella, what do you want?" He turned to look at me.

"Can I get chicken nuggets and fries, with a Hi-C orange"  
"I need to get a ten piece chicken nugget with fries, and a medium, orange drink." He told the box, while slightly leaning out the window.

"Okay, I have a ten piece chicken nugget and fry. I have a Medium orange drink. Is that all?"

"Can you add two apple pies? Thank you."

"Sure the total is $6.74. Please drive around to the first window. Thank you."

Edward drove around paid the girl, collected my food, and sped off. 


End file.
